The present invention relates to banner brackets and, more particularly, to a double wide pole bracket and banner system for the application of banners to poles.
Almost all available pole banners and bracket systems have several problems. For example, the banner needs to be designed as tall and narrow banners, and hung on the sides of a pole, rendering the graphic and/or message hard to decipher or understand. The bracket is typically made of fiberglass, inserted into a receptor, and strapped to a pole, which can break or blow off in strong wings. Additionally, the bracket hardware is readily visible, unattractive and can easily damage the supporting pole. Furthermore, because the banners have pole pockets on the top and bottom, they often hang loosely, making the banners additionally prone to ripping and even coming off.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system for mounting banners onto a pole that can allow “double wide” banners to be applied in a secure and convenient manner, without visible hardware and without damaging the pole on which the banner is mounted.